Egiptu luźne przemyślenia na konferencji
by KateSpike
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, dlaczego Egipt nigdy się nie odzywa?


Kolejny miesiąc, kolejna konferencja. Nie, żebym ich nie lubił - jeśli usiądziesz w kącie i będziesz milczeć, to może wyjdziesz z tego w jednym kawałku. Poza tym, to też świetna okazja zobaczyć wszystkie kraje w naturalnym środowisku – kiedy niczego nie ukrywają i w końcu są sobą.

Konferencje tak naprawdę nigdy nie były dyskusjami o problemach, ale kiedyś chociaż stwarzały takie pozory. Teraz już nawet tego nie ma. Chodzi o jedno – pokazanie siły.

Jak zwykle Ameryka zaczyna. Wiadomo, musi pokazać, jaki on jest ważny i wszyscy mają się go słuchać. Przerywa mu Anglia – za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić, że jego głos ma znaczenie. Ciężko mu zrozumieć, że czasy jego imperium minęły bezpowrotnie. Oh, teraz do dyskusji włączył się Rosja – jak zwykle z uśmiechem sugerującym „jeśli się ze mną nie zgodzicie, ktoś zostanie pozbawiony gazu" – dobrze, że mnie ten problem nie dotyczy. Ach, a teraz Szwajcaria uciszył towarzystwo serią ze strzelby – wciąż się zastanawiam, dlaczego pozwalają mu wnosić broń na salę obrad. Dobra, przynajmniej jest względny spokój. O czym to ja?

Każdy w tym pokoju jest hipokrytą. Hipokryta jest taką osobą, która mówi co innego, a robi co innego. Nienawidzę takich. Ale w polityce światowej raczej nie da się tego uniknąć. Na przykład taki Ameryka – „bohater" walczący w imię sprawiedliwości i pokoju właściwie bez mrugnięcia okiem zezwolił na zrównanie z ziemią dwóch miast. Albo Włochy – zawsze zgrywa takiego niewinnego, co sam sobie nie poradzi. A gdzie właściwie zaczął się faszyzm? Tak, tak Veneziano, nie ukrywaj się za tą niewinną twarzyczką – to przez ciebie rozpętało się piekło. Po głębszym namyśle znalazłoby się przykłady dla wszystkich, każdy z nich mówi i robi coś innego - sprzecznego z sobą…

Ej, ale po co Rosji ten kran? I ta jego aura… Skąd Ameryka nagle wytrzasnął pistolet?

…

Zawsze to samo. Nawet teraz, w dobie „pokoju" wciąż rozpamiętują przeszłość i toczone wojny. Chociaż żyjemy już tyle wieków, oni wciąż jak dzieci wracają do starych czasów i wypominają sobie dawne sprawy przy każdej okazji. Pół biedy, jeśli chociaż się z tym nie kryją – jak choćby Anglia i Francja. Doprawdy, gdyby ta dwójka kiedykolwiek była dla siebie miła, to dopiero by zwiastowało koniec świata.

Gorzej jest, kiedy niechęć ukrywają pod uśmiechem i uprzejmościami. Wystarczy spojrzeć na tamtą dwójkę po drugiej stronie stołu – Polska i Litwa. Niby przyjacielscy i uśmiechnięci, ale czasy unii dawno minęły. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że takie układy źle się kończą – wystarczy spojrzeć na Unię Kalmarską czy…

Oho, Anglia się zamachnął na Francję krzesłem, trzeba się zasłonić…

…

Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane, przynajmniej na razie.

No, ale nie przesadzajmy, nie zawsze jest tak tragicznie. Chociażby Kanada i Francja – dalej bardzo się lubią (co doprowadza Anglię do jeszcze większej furii). Albo Szwajcaria i jego siostra – nie dziwię się, że „Trójka Braci w Żałości" spogląda na Szwajcara z taką zawiścią. Ale z drugiej strony, porównując jego siostrę i ich rodzeństwo…

Hm, Turcja chce zabrać głos. Pewnie znowu mu chodzi o Unię Europejską…

W ogóle cała Unia jest dość ciekawa. Niemcy powtarza, że ma na celu jedność Europy i doprowadzenie do zgody, a i tak wszyscy ciągle się o nią kłócą albo komuś coś z nią nie pasuje. Nie pomaga fakt, że Belgii zdarza się przejęzyczyć i nazwać Unię „haremem"… Dobrze, że mnie to nie dotyczy. Mama często powtarzała, że nie należy się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie poznała Rzymu…

Hm? Czyżby Turcja właśnie powiedział „Cypr"? Nie, nie mógł tego powiedzieć, przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym tyle razy…

A jednak powiedział. Gracja jak na komendę się obudził i zaczął się z nim kłócić. Dlaczego ciągle muszą się o ten Cypr kłócić? Myślałem, że doszli w końcu do porozumienia – jeden tydzień u jednego, drugi u drugiego. Ale nie, lepiej się pobić i pokrzyczeć, wszystko dla „dobra małego"…

…

Że też Niemcy musi ich przywoływać do porządku, wstyd chłopaki, po prostu wstyd.

No nic, konferencja dalej trwa. A właściwie, dalej trwają kłótnie. Te wieczne przytyki, docinki, bójki – nie ma dnia bez tego. Ciężko mi to pojąć, ale oni chyba najzwyczajniej to lubią – innego wytłumaczenia nie znajdę. Jak długo będą, będą się też kłócić – ale to chyba nawet w porządku, przynajmniej nie jest nudno…

O nie, właśnie poczyniono najgorszy błąd – wspomniano o piłce nożnej…

…

Ani się człowiek obejrzał, a już po wszystkim. Wszyscy się rozchodzą, bardziej lub mniej poobijani. Znów muszą wrócić do „normalnego" świata i zachowywać się jak ludzie wokół. Ale ukradkowe spojrzenia mówią same za siebie – „Tylko czekaj, za miesiąc tak ci dokopię, że popamiętasz". Czyli bez zmian…

Hm, co mówisz, Turcjo? Że powinienem czasem zabrać głos? Nie, wolę nie – siedząc cicho można z tych spotkań wynieść więcej niż uczestnicząc w dyskusji.


End file.
